Getting back what was stolen
by nerdlover69
Summary: post chosen Buffy and Faith fall in love but will The First allow such a thing to stay?
1. The Fall

AN: Fixing my story and getting back into.

Faith POV

Can't belive sunny D is gone... sitting here on the edge of the crater, legs dangling over the 90 foot drop, cigg perched in between my lips.  
I inhale deeply an exhale ignoring the light headedness. Lookin down into the hole that used to be a city, I can't help but remember all the good an the bad memories of the place makes me feel all nostalgic .  
As if on cue B comes and sits next to me. We don't speak for a few minutes but then she looks at me.

" You ok? You've been over here by yourself for awhile now." she says almost softly.  
Weird not used to any least of all Buffy worryin about me. I cock my head to the left an raise an eyebrow.  
" You here to keep me company B?" I wriggle my eyebrows at her and wink.  
I could've sworn I saw a blush,whats that about? I laugh and flick the rest of my cigarette into the pit and stand up.  
"Come on Buffy we should get moving to where ever the hell it is we're going."  
Looking over the crater for the first time, I realize how late it is. I'm not one to be all teary over a beautiful sunset but this one damn near made me cry, the hues of pink and blue an black swirling together really was an amazing sight.  
But looking down at Buffy again... I can't help thinking that sudenly the sunset isn't quite as apealing anymore.  
"We're heading to L.A. I gave Angel a call told him we needed a place to crash till we get the new council set up in cleveland."

She looks up at me and she looks sad, I offer her my hand and she takes it.  
I haul her up, I was about to ask her what was wrong but before I could she pulled me into a tight hug, tucking her head into the crock of my neck. Caught off guard I stand there akwardly before I realize I should probably put my arms around her.  
Being this close to her drive me all kinds of crazy, the feelin and her honey doo smell, shes has always been able to make me feel like this like im fallin but still standing in one place.  
When I was younger I would've pushed her away and ran. The feelin was always to much for me back then and I could feel her through a connection we had an I knew she was'nt as affected by me as I was, am, by her.  
I chuckle in my head realizing just how much I've grown up since then, how much I've grown to miss this feeling.I feel her shaking and hear her soft whimpers an know shes crying.

Never been good at comforting someone but I try anyways. I rub my hands on her shoulders and then let my left roam up to the back of her neck, letting my fingers trace small paterns there and whispering soft words of comfort.  
We stay like this for a long time, my heart racing away a mile a minute. After what seems like a lifetime, Buffy pulls her head back an looks me dead in the eyes, even tear faced she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.  
Without breaking eye contact I wipe away her tears and tuck a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, letting my fingertips linger on her cheek a little longer then I should have. B's eyelids flutter and her breathing turns ragged as she whispers almost breathless.  
"Faith..."  
I waited for her to say more but she just kept looking at me her eyes searching mine for something, through our connection I feel her confusion mixing with my own.  
"B...Buffy what are you looking for?" She just looks down and then back up and said, "Faith can you feel me?"  
I did'nt understand her question of course I felt her, my arms are wraped around her.  
" I mean my emotions...Because I can feel you Faith. I can feel your confusion right now...I can feel love and want and I can feel your pain...for me your sadness. But can you feel me?" She looks at me her eyes have something in them..hope?  
But all I can think about is that she knows I love her...but shes not moving away, not ripping my arms away and punching me in the face...Should I tell her I've always felt her? Fuck it, to late to turn back now.

I look into her hazle green eyes and try to think of how to tell her. I sigh,  
" B I've felt you since the night I first saw you in the bronze. I did'nt understand how or why I could, but I fell in love with you then and it scared me, thats why I pushed you away and hurt you...I'm sorry for what I did back then."  
Looking into her eyes I see a spark and she smiles. " Faith don't..we both did horible things to each other back then and none of it maters anymore."  
She slides her hands up my arms, I hadn't realized I had droped them.  
" All that maters is what we do now." Her hands travel and lock around the back of my neck. I put my hands round her waist and pull her closer to me. I flash the dimples and wrigle my eyebrows at her.  
"And what are we doing now?" I smile and she chuckles low in her throat it sounds almost like a pur. she smiles at me and says.  
" Finaly just letting go...just giving into the feeling instead of pushing each other away..." But before I could say a response Buffy leans in and brushes her lips to mine for a few seconds neither of us moving just feeling. B pulls back just enough to rest her forehead on mine. I closed my eyes trying to find my voice.  
" Buffy...why.."  
Before the slow coming words would could come out Buffy's lips were on mine again, soft and gentle. I pull her closer to me deepening the kiss, her tounge teases my lower lip, asking for entrence, I part my lips and she slides her tounge in,rolling it over mine teasing it ever so. I moan into her mouth, unable to stop myself. She taste's like honey.

I pull us apart after a few minutes taking in some much needed air, looking over Buffys shoulder I see the gang all looking shocked save for Red and Speacial K who are smirking.  
Still tangled up in B, I remove my arms from her and unlock her hands from behind my neck and take a step back. Buffy opens her eyes an gives me a confused look and takes a step towards me. I laugh and say,  
" B as much as I enjoy kissing you we're drawing a crowd."  
I point over her shoulder, she blushes and looks behind her. The scoobies are all standing there looking at us like we grew a third tit and Red a Ken are still smirking! I hate being smirked at.

I step up and grasp Buffy's forearm lightly." Come on they won't bite."  
I walk forward letting my hand drop and B surprise's me by sliding her hand into mine. Looking down I can't help but smile at our intertwined fingers. We walked to the still shocked group and B still bright red says,  
" Come on guys we should get going to L.A." I laugh and pull her towards the bus, everybody finaly snaps outa their little girl on girl action induced coma and follows. I make my way up the steps into the bus and see wood lying on the floor. I let go of Buffys hand and reach down to check robins pulse. Nothing.

"Shit." I curse. Buffy looks down with sad eyes and says," We can burry him before we leave."  
I let out a thank you and pick up his body. I carry him outside.  
" Red!"  
I shout, she looks over at me and runs to see whats wrong. " Is he ok?" I shake my head no.  
" He must've bleed out his wound was pretty bad. Do you know any spells to move dirt so we can burry him?"  
She nods and begins chanting. Soon about a Ton an a half of sand rise's up from the ground leaving a perfect grave. she motions for me to place him in. I step forward and slide him in, I cross his arms and close his big brown eyes. I climb back out and Red covers him. i grab two sticks and make a cross. placing it above his grace I whisper," Thank you for always surprising me...but no way you were prettier then me." I smile an I kiss the cross.

I turn around and make my way back towards the bus. " Faith..."  
Buffy reaches out to me I grab her hand and pull her into the bus. We make our way to the back careful not to wake up the sleeping slayers. We sit an we stay quite untill everyone is back on board again. Giles takes the wheel and we begin our way through the desert to the City Of Angels. I've missed tall dark and broody can't wait to see him. I turn to B who's looking at me worried.  
" You ok?" I nod," Yeah, Buf I'm fine...But we need to talk. What was that back there?"

She's silent for a moment, and I know she's just thinking of how to tell me so I let her think itn peace. When she finaly turns and speaks to me its not what I expecteed to hear.  
" Faith I've always felt you, since the first time we met, my eyes kept drifting to you while you danced with disco dave. It's why I followed you out, at the time I tired to rationalize following you by sayin that you were just a girl alone with a vamp and you needed my help, but even when it became clear that you were'nt just a girl I still wanted to follow you..protect you. I loved you and it scared the hell out of me. It's why I pushed you away, it's why I always kept you at an arms length and I'm sorry for that. But Faith after everything we've been through I don't want to keep myself away from you anymore. I want, no I need you Faith."

She leans in and kisses me softly, she moves to my jaw and down my neck leaving wet kisses to be abused by the cold night air coming in through an open window. She makes her way to my pulse point and bites down hard on it. It's everything I have to not make a sound. She licks the mark she made on me and brings her face back to mine.  
" Faith open your eyes." I open them and shes centimeters away from me. I shiver at her nearness and give her a quick kiss before I say," So what does this mean for us?" Buffy bites her bottom lip as she thinks and says," Well.. We both love each other, and we both definatly love the kissing...sooo why not make things offical? Faith will you be my girlfriend?" And just like that I was hers and she was mine. Buffy wants me to be her girlfriend! Is it posible for me to finaly get my happy ending? All I know is that the Fall is certainly going to be the eaisest part.

AN:SOOOOO what do you guys think so far? Read and review flames are welcomed tell me what I need to improve on!


	2. The City of Angels

AN: fixed this one too.

Faith POV.

Lookin out the window as the small desert trees whip by, I feel Buffy shifting next to me; I turn an see her trying to get comfortable in her sleep. I smile and slide out of the seat, I take off my jean jacket and fold it into a make shift pillow. Buffy stretches out on the small seat and I tuck the pillow under her head making sure to tuck her blonde locks behind her neck. I walk to the front of the bus and offer to take the wheel from G.  
"Thank you but I'm fine, why don't you try to sleep like the others." I shake my head,  
"B took up the whole seat and besides I'm way too wired to sleep."

Giles motions for me to take a seat on the small bump next to him. I do, and we sit in silence for awhile then he finally says.  
"So how long have Buffy and you been…together?"  
I chuckle at the awkwardness of this conversation. I take a deep breath an say.  
" For about two hours now. B asked me and of course I said yes."  
He looked at me for a moment before turning his attention back to the road.  
" Good." Was all he said.

I looked at him tryin to figure out why he just said good. As if reading my mind he chuckles and says.  
"Faith, I may be old but I'm not blind. I've seen the way you two have always looked at each other, everyone has. Nobody ever wanted to get in the way of you two; your affairs are your affairs,"  
turning his head slowly to look at me sternly he finished,  
"Don't hurt her Faith; I'm trusting you to keep her heart safe and whole."  
He turned back to the road and I shudder. G may be old but, and slayer powers or no, he could still kick my ass.

"Don't worry Ripper; I won't hurt your girl." He grimaces at the use if his old name and says.  
"So does this mean you'll be coming with us to Cleveland?"I nod my head.  
"Yeah, so long as Buffy wants me with her." I glance back, feeling Buffy's fear. I get up and run quickly to her. She's tossing in her sleep.

Without warning she bolts straight up."FAITH!" she screams, I clamp my hand around her mouth and the other snakes around her waist pulling her close to me. I glance around, making sure nobody woke up. G calls back "Is she ok?"  
and I quietly say "yeah G, bad dream."  
I feel Buffy shaking against me and I whisper,  
"Shhhh buf I'm right here don't cry shhh." I turn her around and she wraps her legs around my waist, straddling me and tucks her head into my shoulder and sob's quietly. I rub small circles into her lower back and just let her cry it out. After a few minutes she sniffles and stills. She looks up and I wipe her tears away and kiss her softly. She moans and I pull back smiling but still serious.

"What were you dreaming of?" She shudders a little and rests her head back on my shoulder, her nose nuzzling my neck.  
"Faith…The First isn't gone for good…"  
I pull her off my shoulder and look her in the eye.  
"Really B? Is that all? We knew that even if we won Sunnydale the First wouldn't be gone forever."  
She shook her head.  
"Need to ask Giles something."  
She gets off my lap and silently makes her way to the front of the bus. Not wanting to be left out I stand up and slip my jacket back on before follow her. I take my seat again on the hump as B talks to Giles.

"Giles I just had a dream about the First… It was going on about something, a dagger, the only thing that could hurt it...Uhm pope's dagger."  
I shake my head knowing she got the name wrong.  
"Hope's dagger…Buffy are you sure?"I interrupt her and say.  
"G what's the deal?"  
He closes his eyes for a second as if remembering something and says,  
"Faith hopes dagger was forged from the first rays of light ever to shine on the Earth by Cassandra Rayne…Yes Rayne, Ethane Rayne's ancestor. She was a champion for the powers that be at the time. Cassandra and the First fought but before she could strike the killing blow the First tore her to pieces, and now the dagger is hidden in the First's own personal hell dimension. Buffy, there's no way of getting it."  
I sigh and feel Buffy's disappointment.

"Giles I'm scared if we can't find this dagger the next time we the First decides to attack we'll be left defenseless."  
I hold up my hand to Giles stopping him from whatever it was he was planning on saying and with my other hand I grab Buffy's and intertwine our fingers.  
"Buffy the First is seriously hurt right now I don't think we have to worry about It attacking for a long time…Don't worry , we'll deal the same way we've always done."  
I stand up and pull her into me and place a light kiss on her lips. Giles turns his head back to the road.  
"G how long till we get there?"  
Looking at the horizon he says,  
"About two hours. Go. Try to sleep. We have a lot of work to do when we get to L.A."  
I pull Buffy back to the seat and slide in first letting her lay her head on my lap, so she could stretch out on the seat. Stroking her hair I finally find a way to wire down and I fall asleep.

Dream.

I'm lying on the floor and Buffy's kneeling over me crying. I try to reach up and stroke her face but I can't.  
"Aww how sweet…Love. Looks like mommy's finally gettin some."  
It's Buffy's voice but I can't see her lips moving. Buffy growls low in her throat and spits out between clenched teeth,  
"Leave her alone."

I turn my head to see who she's talking to, and pain shoots up my spine and my body spasms'. Buffy gasps but I just take her hand and look forward ignoring the pain blurring the edges of my vision. Across the warehouse, I see Buffy. What the fuck?  
"Faithy doesn't want me to leave her alone do you?"  
Says the other Buffy and then she turns into my old watcher Diana.  
"Faith now what did I always tell you? It's not polite to stand around and do nothing while some gets ripped in half by a vampire."  
She turns her head and I see two gaping holes from where Kakisto's bit her, she turns her body and the upper half moves just a fraction of a second behind the bottom. Swallowing the bile that rose in my throat I realize what's standing before me…the First.

"That's right fire cracker; you didn't think you'd be getting rid of me so easily did you? "  
The mayor…Fuck this shit. Turning my head back to Buffy I say,  
"B we have to get outta here!"  
She looks down her hazel green eyes filling with tears as she strokes my cheek and says,  
"Faith I love you, I will always love you."  
She leans down and kisses me softly and jumps over my body. I turn and see a portal open Blue and Black swirls, Buffy's following the First into its world.  
"NO! BUFFY!" I scream.  
I try to get up but my injuries won't allow me to. She turns as she enters the Black swirls.  
" I love you." She says and disappears.

"Faith, Faith love it's time to wake up."  
I open my eyes and see Buffy's green morning eyes staring down at me.  
"There's my girl." She smiles and kisses me softly. But I can't shake off the dream.  
"We're in L.A…what were you dreaming of?"I shake my head not wanting to tell her,  
"Doesn't matter anymore B. How did you sleep? Anymore dreams about the First?"Shaking her head no she said,  
" No just dreams about you and I….kicking ass in L.A" She blushes but I don't push it I know she let me change the subject, and I also know that I'll have to tell her my dream eventually but now isn't the time.  
"Come on I'm starving!"  
She laughs and helps me off the seat. I stand up and stretch popping my joints I groan as blood flows to my still asleep limbs.

"yawnnnnnnnnnnn." Scratching my head Buffy pulls me forward and hands me a cup of coffee and a jelly doughnut. I take a swig of the coffee and smile.  
"Black with lots of sugar just like I like it thanks B."  
I lean over an kiss her full on the mouth. She winds her hands up an clasps them around my neck an her thrust's her tongue into my mouth. We both moan as our slayer connection pushes up our libidos into overdrive. Pulling us apart I say breathlessly,  
"We need to find a bed..Fast."  
Buffy chuckles and says,  
"Yeah we do but first eat your breakfast sexy times can wait until tonight."

She winks and turns swinging her hips and I shudder knowing B's got something special planed for tonight. Eating the doughnut in one bite I walk over towards where Buffy's standing and look around. We're in an underground parking lot and in front of me is the sexiest car I have ever laid eyes on. I let out a wolf call and pull Buffy towards the 1969 black ford mustang. As we get closer I see the red lined interior and almost pass out. I want this car it's so God damn sexy! I look at Buffy and she laughs knowing what I'm thinkin.  
"Talk to Angel I think all the cars on this floor are his."

I frown and Buffy laughs again. A ding sounds and echoes through the place as an elevator opens to the left of us. The big man himself steps out with a green horned demon.  
"Ok Lorne bring the people who need it to the medical wing."  
The green demon Lorne says,  
"You got it Angel cakes. Ladies' if you need medical attention come with me. Angel will show the rest of you to your rooms and give you the tour on the way."  
Almost all the slayers follow Lorne out leave me Buffy, Giles, Xander, Dawn and a handfull of slayers. Red and Ken stand off to the side talking quitly while Xander and Andrew move closer to us.  
"Hey handsome come with me."  
Lorne says pointing in Xanders direction.  
"Nah I'm fine really..."  
Ignoring Xander Lorne grabs him and drags him toward the elevator with the other girls.

"Hey Giles it's good to see you again. Hey Dawnie."  
Giles smiles and nods and Dawn blushes about 10 shades of red, jeez what is it with summers women and vampires. I chuckle and Angel turns to Buffy and I. His eyes fall on our intertwined hands.

I was expecting Buffy to let go but instead she just tightens her hold on mine almost painfully. Angel just smiles and say,  
"Buffy. I'm glad you called. If the girls or any of your people need anything," He hands over a black plastic card. " you can use this. Its got unlimited funds so don't worry about spending to much." Buffy takes the card and slips it into her back pocket.

"Thank you Angel really you've done so much to help us. The necklace you gave me…spike he...he wore it to the battle he…The necklace is what stopped the Turok-Han."  
Looking around Angel says,  
"So I'm guessing Spike, he didn't make it through did he?"  
Buffy shook her head.  
"No he…the necklace killed him." Angel stepped forward and put a hand on B's shoulder.  
"At least he died doing something good. He's a champion now."  
Buffy laughed."Yeah Spike's a champ alright."  
We all chuckle and Angel turns to me, taking his hand off Buffy's shoulder.  
"Faith I'm glad you made it through. I paid your way out of jail and wiped your record clean. You're a free woman."  
I just stand there and gawk at him not really sure what to say. Chuckling I say,  
"Thanks Angel-Cakes. I appreciate it." He laughed and put his hand in his pocket.  
"Faith I saw you eyeing the mustang." I laugh.  
"Yeah she's beautiful '69 right?"  
He nods. "Yeah she is and yup new engine and everything ….wish she was mine." He smiles an I ask confused.  
"Wait she's not yours? Then who's is she?"  
He pulls out his hand from his pocket and a set of keys dangle off his pointer finger. He tosses' the keys to me and I catch them with ease.  
"She's all yours Faith…take good care of her."  
I don't miss the double meaning in his words and I nod my head, "Yes sir I will." I smile, Flashing the dimples.  
"Come on I'll show you to your rooms. I'm sure you all want to shower and relax before you go out tonight."  
I cock my head to the left and Buffy laughs.  
"Angel reserved a club just for us, open bar and everything." My face breaks out into the biggest shit eatin grin and I raise my free hand in the air.  
"Hell yeah! A party is just what I need! I'm driving!"  
Everyone laughs and I look over to Buffy and wink knowing tonight is going to be fun.

AN: ok so for those of you who have read/played Chaos bleeds you know I took the dagger from there. I promise that that will be the only thing taken from the comic book/game everything else will be mine. I just need something to be able to hurt the first but I didn't want to create something when the Buffy universe already had something to offer. Also there's a picture of Faiths car it's on my profile check out the link. Please review


End file.
